FIELD OF THE INVENTION
This invention relates to a structure for mounting a powertrain, including at least an engine and a transmission, as one unit on a vehicle body.
In automotive vehicles, such as four wheel drive vehicles and front engine, front drive vehicles, a powertrain, including at least an engine and a transmission, is typically located in an engine room of the vehicle body. Various powertrain layouts are designed, depending on how a transmission and an engine are mounted in the engine room. The particular layout selected most greatly depends on whether the transmission has its input and output axes aligned in a lengthwise direction of the vehicle body or a transverse direction of the vehicle body. If both the engine and the transmission are disposed in series in the transverse direction of the vehicle body, the engine and the transmission, as a single powertrain unit, occupy a large percentage of the engine room in the transverse direction.